deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Garrosh Hellscream
Garrosh Hellscream is a character from the World of Warcraft video game series. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Azog the Defiler vs Garrosh Hellscream (Completed) * Kratos vs Garrosh Hellscream Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Darkdeath Evilman (Z.H.P. Unlosing Ranger VS Darkdeath Evilman) * Kai (Kung Fu Panda) * Styx History Garrosh is the son of Grommash Hellscream, having been born in the Draenor planet, he was sent to Nagrand. He spent most of his life without his father and the notice he was given was that his father had drunk demon blood. Garrosh was ashamed of his father and thought he doomed his people. Garrosh grew up in an orphanage, away from his father and with other orc children. He and other orcs there were Mag'har orcs, orcs that never drank demon blood, and so, were brown-skinned. After many years, the Red Pox, a disease that made orcs grow red tumours and were deadly, spread across the Mag'har. Many died, but Garrosh and a few others were able to survive for some time. After years of being alone, the Warchief of the Horde, Thrall, appeared to him and spoke of him about Grommash. He told Garrosh that Grom actually saved the Horde, freeing them of bloodlust and slavery. Garrosh was proud of his father, being aspired to become part of the new Horde, free of bloodlust and slavery. The two journeyed to the planet of Azeroth, where Garrosh slowly rose up to the position of a military leader. He then heard about the Lich King, a looming threat to all of Azeroth's people and the orcs. Garrosh then led Thrall's armies to the continent of Northrend, where he made a campaign to end the Lich King and his vast undead army, the Scourge. He pushed through the Scourge and eventually reached the Icecrown Citadel of the Lich King himself. Leading and inspiring the armies of the Horde, he commanded brave heroes to fight the Lich King. The Lich King was overthrown, and killed, however without their master's command, the Scourge would be an even greater threat to Azeroth. So a human regent lord sacrificed himself, to become the next Lich King and keep the Scourge in check. Garrosh, however, didn't know of this and thought the Lich King had died with the human Regent. Garrosh then, thinking the Lich King is finally dead, gets a much greater position in the Horde. He eventually becomes the Horde Warchief himself, crowned by Thrall, for the latter has emergencies with the elements of Azeroth. Garrosh led the druids of the Horde to make a deal with the Azeroth Night Elves, to get wood and supplies for the Horde in Orgrimmar. However, the deal was foiled as the Twilight Hammer clan, faking to be Horde orcs, killed druids of both the night elves and the Horde. A surviving druid reported to Garrosh, and the tauren leader, Cairne Bloodhoof, was enraged by the fact Garrosh did not succeed in the deal with the night elves, and that tauren druids were killed in the process. Garrosh negated, saying that the orcs there were not Horde orcs and he didn't send anybody to kill anyone. Cairne challenges Garrosh to an orcish tradition, the Mak'gora, a duel where no armour or magic is allowed, and only one weapon of choice can be used. Garrosh gladly accepted. When the duel was about to begin, what Garrosh didn't know is that a tauren enemy of Cairne poisoned Garrosh's Gorehowl Axe. When fighting Cairne, he was initially getting overpowered, but when he struck Cairne once, the tauren chieftain fell, dying with the poison. Garrosh won the Mak'gora, and his Warchief reign continued. While in his campaign as a Warchief, he sent a trusted Overlord to repel the Alliance (which included the night elves) from the Stonetalon Mountains and get terrains for the Horde. It was mostly successful, however, the Overlord Krom'gar decided he had to repel all of the factions there - He eventually launched a bomb in a neutral Druid school, killing children, women and men who were all neutral and had nothing to do with the Alliance and Horde war. As this bombing occurred, Garrosh was ported to Krom'gar, and seeing this bombing, he was extremely furious. Garrosh held Krom'gar, and disgusted by Krom'gar's actions, he dropped Krom'gar off a cliff. As Garrosh's reign of Warchief continued, he ordered Sylvanas Windrunner to make a Horde airport in the lands of Gilneas, however, Sylvanas found herself in a losing battle with the Gilnean worgen, so she used a Plague Bomb, destroying and making the lands there uninhabitable. Garrosh didn't speak out about this, although she disobeyed his orders still. Sylvanas, during the war with Gilneas, she had raised gilneans from the dead, and Garrosh was immensely disgusted by this, comparing her to The Lich King. Sylvanas pointed out she was only serving the Horde. Garrosh pointed her with hate - After roughly a year of Garrosh's reign, he noticed one neutral city was allying itself with the Alliance and letting Alliance troops live there. Garrosh could not allow this and proceeded to drop a bomb on the city of Theramore. The bomb disintegrated everything there, leading to a mage sacrificing himself to save a few citizens. After the city was bombed, he invaded it, fighting the Alliance king only to have a tie as they were interrupted by their own troops. At this point, Garrosh was looked with hate by both his Horde and Alliance. Garrosh was extremely racist with non-orcs, and almost assassinated a Horde leader, Vol'jin. Vol'jin and his troll people gathered up and with the rest of the Horde and the Alliance, and overthrew Garrosh. Thrall was there too, looking with disappointment at Garrosh. almost killing him for he was not worthy of his father's legacy. However, he was interrupted by the human king. Garrosh was set on trial for a while in the land of Pandaria. After some judgement, Garrosh, with the help of a time-traveling dragon named Kairozdormu, Garrosh fled away, travelling back in time and going to an alternate timeline where he convinces his father, Grommash, not to drink the demon blood. The orc clans do not drink the demon blood and overthrow the demons who tried to corrupt them. Garrosh named this new Horde the Iron Horde, for he had brought technology from the present times and invigorated it in the past. The orcs were in supremacy and tried to invade Azeroth. However, they were pushed back by the Horde and the Alliance, then they were slowly defeated by the Horde and the Alliance. Garrosh, enraged, thought he had to do the work himself, starting to beat up a few Horde and Alliance forces, however, he is stopped by Thrall, who challenges Garrosh for a Mak'gora, the old duel to the death. Garrosh and Thrall fought one final time, and ultimately Thrall overpowered Garrosh and killed him off with a lightning strike. Death Battle Info Appearance Garrosh is a particularly tall orc, standing approximately 8’ tall. He has brown skin, instead of the more usual green, because he is a member of the Mag'har (uncorrupted orcs). He shaves his head, except for a warrior’s knot on top, which he allows to grow long. As with most orcs of his world, Garrosh is thick of limb and looks shorter than he really is because he tends to stand with a stooped posture. This makes him appear extra-stocky. Also like most orcs of his world, he has a protruding jaw, large tusks, a flat nose and a prominent brow. Garrosh does not like to wear heavy armour, favouring instead a minimalist suit that includes a wide armour belt, a metal bracer on his right wrist, Greaves, and spiked metal boots. The most distinctive parts of Garrosh’s armour are the huge tusks and skeletal face that he wears as shoulder plates. These items came from the Pit Lord Mannoroth, who was slain by Grommash Hellscream, Garrosh’s father. 'Personal Info' *Age: Around his mid 30s *Race: Mag'har Orc *Eye color: Golden-brown http://wowwiki.wikia.com/wiki/The_Shattering:_Prelude_to_Cataclysm 1 *Prefers axes *Name means "Warrior's Heart" in Orcish Powers and Abilities Garrosh is a very good warrior, able to dish out massive damage to any opponent. * Berserker Charge - When Garrosh uses this ability, he charges forward for about 40 yards, knocking opponents off their feet, and causing them damage. *Shockwave - Garrosh slams his weapon with brute strength, causing a shockwave that stuns enemies for 3 seconds and repels them. *Whirlwind - Garrosh does a quick spin with his weapon, causing moderate damage against all foes around him *Demoralizing Roar - Garrosh roars at his enemy, demoralizing his foe and reducing the damage they'll make. *Heroic Throw - Garrosh throws his weapon with brute strength at the target. Garrosh throw.gif|Heroic Throw 'Powers and Abilities usable with Y'shaarj's power/With Xal'atoh' *Whirling Corruption - Usable when Garrosh has Xal'atoh equipped. When Garrosh uses this ability, he spins with Xal'atoh, causing massive Shadow damage to all enemies around him. The farther away someone is, the less damage they will receive. *Touch of Y'shaarj - Garrosh uses Y'shaarj's power to mind-control a foe. The mind-controlled foe can also mind control other foes. *Desecrate - Garrosh throws Xal'atoh at the target, placing it on the ground and making a black damaging zone which expands for 15 yards and causes damage. Xal'atoh's damage lasts until someone kills it. *Gripping Despair - Garrosh uses the Shadows to periodically damage foes, having a duration of 10 seconds. *Realm of Y'shaarj - Garrosh teleports all foes with him to the Realm of Y'shaar for 1 minute, where Garrosh begins absorbing power from the Heart of Y'shaarj. He also summons a very large pack of Embodied Fears, Embodied Doubts and Embodied Despairs. He has immunity in the Realm, however, this immunity can be undone if the foes manage to defeat Garrosh's minions, the Embodied Fears, etc. The more time he spends absorbing the Heart's power, the stronger he gets. **Consumed Hope/Courage/Faith - The Embodied Fears/Doubts/Despairs use a spell which makes Garrosh's foes hit for 50% less damage. This lasts until the Embodiments are killed. **Annihilate - When Garrosh is attacked while in the Realm, he uses this skill, doing massive shadow damage which spreads to all foes. *Empowered Whirling Corruption - If Garrosh has absorbed enough energy while in the Realm of Y'shaarj, he can use an empowered version of Whirling Corruption, which not only does increased shadow damage, but also shoots a missile at the foe and summoning a Minion of Y'shaarj, which will attack the foes until death. * Empowered Touch of Y'shaarj - If Garrosh has absorbed enough energy while in the Realm of Y'shaarj, he can use an empowered version of Touch of Y'shaarj, which mind controls multiple foes and turns them into Sha (embodied negative emotions). *Empowered Desecrate -If Garrosh has absorbed enough energy while in the Realm of Y'shaarj, he can use an empowered version of Desecrate, which makes the Xal'atoh axe deal shadow damage in a black zone around it. Xal'atoh also cannot be killed and regenerates health over time. The only way to counter this is to reduce the weapon's health. *Empowered Gripping Despair - Garrosh uses the Shadows to periodically damage foes, when 10 seconds pass he casts Explosive Despair, which deals massive shadow damage. Weaponry Garrosh has three known weapons. As a skilled orcish warrior, he is specialized in using axes. All of his three weapons are axes, see below: *Unnamed Twin One-Handed Axes - In his early times as a warrior, Garrosh dual-wielded axes. He was skilful with those being his first weapons. His twin axes were good enough to collide hits with Two-handed swords of the most powerful warriors. *Gorehowl - After Garrosh's heroic Horde campaign in the Northrend continent, Garrosh was given his father's axe, Gorehowl, by Thrall. Garrosh since then has been naturally affined with this two-handed axe. This axe was forged with the hearts of seven gronn, giving it untold strength and enhancing its power. Garrosh has made use of it until the end of his Pandaria campaign. *Xal'atoh, Desecrated Image of Gorehowl - When Garrosh was in a rampaging war in Pandaria, he found the heart of an Old God, Y'shaarj. Garrosh took the Old God heart, and its power gave him a copy of Gorehowl, which was stronger and had dark, shadow magic powers. Garrosh 1h axe.gif|Garrosh roaring with his two axes Gorehowl 1.gif|Garrosh using Gorehowl Xalatoh.gif|Garrosh using Xal'atoh 'Feats' *Can send orcs wearing plate armour flying away. *Survived being thrown around in full armour by shamanistic bolts of lightning *Casually able to disarm fighters *Took a chi blast and didn't even flinch *Has immense strength even while unarmed *Took stone hammers to the face and casually shook it off *Has enough willpower to survive an Old God's corruption *Got blasted with a fireball, launching him upwards only for the winds to push him down. He survived. *Conquered Northrend with master war tactics *Aided in the defeat of The Lich King and the Scourge *Is such a formidable warrior that Thrall had to cheat to win him. *Fought Varian Wrynn who was blessed by a wolf demigod to a stalemate *Killed multiple worgen and alliance troops who interfered in his duel with Varian *Fought a twilight dragon and killed it while in an airship *Survived the crash of said airship *Fought Varian Wrynn a second time, nearly gaining the upperhand although interrupted *Master Strategist *With Xal'atoh, one-shot Thrall 'Flaws' *Is a warmonger *Is a brute, does not think before rushing into battle *Has no armor whatsoever *May be a powerful warrior but is not good against magic Trivia *As of September 2017, Garrosh is the first ''Warcraft ''character to have a complete profile, the second one being Stitches. |- | |} Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Aliens Category:Angry Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Armored Characters Category:Army Leader Category:Axe Wielders Category:Blizzard Entertainment Characters Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants with Big Weapons Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Completed Profile Category:Home Console Characters Category:Leaders Category:Main Antagonist Category:Male Category:Missile User Category:Playable Character Category:Rage Powered Combatans Category:Shadow Manipulators Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villains Category:Warrior Category:World of Warcraft Characters